


Anniversary

by Lexter2003



Category: Heros of Olympus, Solangelo - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Nico is tired, Smutty, They get caught, solangelo, they don’t go all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexter2003/pseuds/Lexter2003
Summary: "You dork, it looks like we're preparing for an apocalypse," Nico laughed."Knowing you? We probably are,"





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like 2 years ago and went through to edit it so it’s not the best lol  
> Enjoy <3

It was Will and Nico’s three year anniversary and, Will wanted to take Nico home to finally introduce him to his mother.

It was some where in Texas and he actually let Nico use his powers, though he did end up taking a small nap afterwords. When he woke up, Will was reading.

"Hey," Nico yawned, sitting up and stretching. He put his book down and smiled.

"Hey, my mom isn't here. She left a note, she'll be back by tommorow, if not earlier."

Nico hummed and closed his eyes, still feeling sleepy as he sat there on Will’s bed.

He felt the bed sink as Will sat down in front of Nico and wrapped his arms around me. Nico snuggled into his chest, loving the feeling of his arms around him, and he let out a content sigh.

"What time is it?" Nico mummered.

"'Round seven a.m."

"How long have we been here?"

"Few hours."

"How come you didn't wake me? It must have been boring to watch me sleep while we were supossed to be out. Did we miss the reservations?" Will sighed and hugged Nico a little tighter.

"Yeah, we did, but I don't want to bother you while your recovering from shadow traveling. I don't want you to fade, even if it was along time ago you still get drained. I don't mind." Nico brought his arms up and wrapped them around Will, lifting his head to meet Will’s eyes, clouded over with worry and love.

"I'm sorry." He smiled sweetly.

"It's fine," he kissed the top of Nico’s head, "I love you. I just want you to be safe and healthy." Nico nodded and put his head back on Will’s chest, breathing in his sent.

"I love you, too."

"Do you want to watch a movie or are you still tired?" He asked.

"Movie but I don't want to move." He laughed in response. Nico punched his arm lightly.

"Don't laugh, asswipe."

"I'm your asswipe." He scrunched his nose and drew back, looking at Will.

"Don't even say that again." Will laughed again, and Nico flopped back say he was laying down.

"Go pick a movie and get me food," Nico waved his hand dismissively. Will smiled and got up, bowing slightly.

"Yes, sir." He joked, going over and picking up the remote, throwing it at Nico.

"Find something good on Netflix while I get food, okay?" Nico nodded, turning on Will’s tv. He settled on Hercules, the Disney version, just because they go so much wrong. Like, what the hell? Hades and blue fire?

A few minutes later, Will came back with his arms full, and Nico just had to laugh.

He had cut apples, grapes, strawberries, chocolate, popcorn, water, chocolate milk -the bottled kind- and Soda.

"I didn't know what you wanted," he stated as he gently put everything down on the bed.

"You dork, it looks like we're preparing for an apocalypse," Nico laughed.

"Knowing you? We probably are," he smiled at Nico, then put everything to the side so he could lay next to Nico, "what are we watching?"

"Hercules," Nico states, clicking play. Will smiled and grabbed the dark chocolate next to him and handing it to Nico. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he pecked Will’s lips and took it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were halfway through the movie, and Nico’s pretty sure Will hasn't been paying attention at all, as he could feel Will’s blistering gaze on hims the entire time.

So, finally, Nico looked away and at him.

"Is there a problem, Solace?" The movie had come to a singing part, and it didn't really interest him. Will smirked at me.

"I love you, Nico." He said quietly. Nico blushed and, before he could respond, Will captured his lips with Nico’s. His eyes widened momentarily, but quickly fluttered closed as he snaked his arms around Will’s neck and kissed back.

The kiss was slow and sweet, yet passionate and love filled.

Will slowly licked Nico’s bottom lip, and Nico opened his mouth. Will slowly rolled on top of Nico, not breaking this kiss once.

Nico put my hands up Will’s shirt at some point, roaming his toned chest, feeling the muscule in his arms, and becoming awfully close to the waist band of his sweats, making Will’s breath hitch.

When Nico started playing with the hem of his shirt, Will quickly broke the kiss to take it off, and when he came back down for a kiss, he started at my jaw going down.

As he made a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses, he reached a sensitive spot, making Nico gasp and slightly arch his back. He continued to suck and nibble on the spot, and Nico tried his hardest at not moaning, though he did scratch Will’s back, Will letting out a small groan as he did.

He brought his mouth back up to Nico’s, kissing it open mouthed and invading Nico mouth with his tounge.

His hands trailed lower and lower, and he started palming Nico through his black skinny jeans.

"Will," Nico involuntarily moaned, blushing.

"I love you, Nico," he said, quickly kissing him again. Nico’s hips bucked into his palm slightly and he had a hard time breathing as Will continued on.

He moved his hand, making Nico wimper slightly, but Will replaced it by grinding his hips on his, both letting out breathy moans at the friction.

Nico moved his hips up onto his in a circular motion.

"Nico," he breathed. He continued, and Will did the same.

Once Will stopped and Nico whined at the loss, but Will quickly unbuckled Nico’s belt and unzipped his pants. Then, he hesitated and looked up at Nico.

"Is this okay?" He asked huskily. Nico gulped, wanting more but not wanting to seem desperate, but nodded his head anyway.

Will nodded, and slowly started to pull my pants down and kissed Nico’s chest.

He agonizingly slow made his way down Nico’s chest, soon coming to his abdomen.

Just him kissing Nico’s chest was amazing, je couldn't even imagine what it will feel like once he reaches.

When he had finally made it to where Nico’s waist band would be and was lightly nibbling and kissing, the door opened, causing Will to jump back quickly.

"I'm he-" his mother stopped mid sentence and watched with wide eyes as Will put on his shirt and Nico buckled his belt and zipped his pants, putting his knees to his chest.

Will doing the same, putting his knees to his chest. After a minute or so, Will cleared his throat. Both their face’s on fire as Naomi looked from Nico to her son.

"You were about to-" Will coughed loudly, cutting his mom off.

"I- I thought you both had dinner reservations?"

"W- we missed it. Nico shadow traveled and h-he fell asleep. I didn't want to bother him after a big jump," he rubbed the back of his neck. She nodded.

"You um. . Never done this before, right?" She asked uncertainly.

"R-right," Will stuttered.

"Okay," she checked her watch, "well, I'm going to a hotel. Have fun." With that, she closed the door, and Will groaned, face red as he let his head fall onto his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my wattpad @/ gay_weefee


End file.
